Stereoscopic microscopes are used to produce a three-dimensional visualization of a sample or physical feature being examined. The instrument uses two separate optical paths with two objectives and eyepieces to provide slightly different viewing angles to the left and right eyes. The stereo microscope is often used to study or to carry out close work such as dissection, microsurgery, art restoration, and/or device and circuit board manufacture or inspection. One of the limitations to current surgical cancer treatment is boundary delineation, and accurately identifying tumor margins remains of paramount importance during surgical resection of cancerous tissue.